Help The Fool (who falls in love)
by Amelia XOXO
Summary: Quand Sherlock lance un appel d'urgence, on peut s'attendre à absolument tout. Greg en sait vraiment quelque chose. Et John est haut comme un cerf-volant. Fluff et cuddles plein d'arcs-en-ciel. Presque humour. Slash mais pas trop. Pour Aledhwen aux plumes de cristal ;)


**Musique** : _Ophelia,_ The Lumineers

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas exactement ton fandom, ni notre couple commun favori hihihi, mais patience, je réapprends à peine à rédiger des phrases plus ou moins cohérentes. J'espère que le thème te plaira un peu quand même, j'ai essayé d'y mettre des trucs que tu aimes ).

* * *

« A l'aide ! Venez tout de suite. SANS RENFORTS AERIENS._ SH »

Le message datait de 15 mn, mais il avait décidé, en cette « agréable » fin de journée, de prendre son temps – voire l'ignorer, soyons fous – parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait de fausses alertes aussi absurdes.

« Et si je vous dis que ça concerne John Watson ?_ SH »

Deux minutes et cinquante trois secondes pour régler son départ et moins d'un quart d'heure pour se pointer à la porte du 221B Baker Street. On pouvait tout supposer, mais Greg Lestrade se sentait de plus en plus comme une marionnette entre les mains des célèbres locataires de cet endroit maudit.

Comme un jeune aigle donc, il survola les marches, et n'eut pas besoin de signaler sa présence car il entra en trombe et en alerte dans le salon.

Le choc aurait pu le jeter à la renverse au bas des escaliers : Greg Lestrade, à peine arrivé et le souffle coupé dans son élan, fut littéralement assailli par un méconnaissable John Watson qui semblait lui faire un immense _câlin_ en _ronronnant_. Bordel de merde. Encore une fois : Greg avait en ce moment même les bras pleins de John Watson qui le serrait à lui rompre quelques côtes. Il se serait cru volontiers dans un rêve si ce n'était la voix de Sherlock Holmes le tirant de sa profonde incrédulité.

\- Ah ! Hello, Lestrade ! On a perdu 30 mn à cause de votre entêtement, énonça le détective consultant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce bordel, Sherlock ! cria presque le pauvre officier, complètement dépassé.

John continuait à ronronner entre ses bras tout en ricanant, tout en marmonnant… C'était surréaliste.

\- John et moi, nous avons mené l'enquête chez le dentiste. Vous savez, l'affaire Fordham ? déclara tranquillement Sherlock en enroulant les manches de sa chemise, comme si tout pouvait s'expliquer ainsi, à demi-mots.

Puis, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cuisine.

\- Sherlock ! interpella Lestrade qui voulait le suivre. Sherlock !

Mais il avait du mal à se déplacer avec un poids mort (agréablement tiède) de la taille d'un jeune et charmant médecin blond ronronnant qui lui barrait la route. Greg baissa précautionneusement les yeux, avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- John… Vous permettez ?

Et John, qui était dans son petit paradis personnel continuait à le serrer et à le câliner, faisant frotter tendrement son visage contre les pectoraux du plus âgé.

\- Bon, je me déplace… D'accord ? Doucement, je vous tiens.

Tenant fermement, mais sans brusquerie les bras de sa précieuse charge, l'inspecteur s'avança pas à pas dans la pièce, sans perdre le solide contact de leurs deux corps. Quand Greg put enfin voir le brun fou s'affairer sur son microscope, il se mit à gronder.

\- Expliquez mieux, pour voir, espèce de sphinx ! Maintenant !

\- Raaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Vous devriez me remercier !

\- Sherlock !

\- Bon, d'accord, d'accord ! Puisque ça n'a pas l'air si évident pour Scotland Yard ! siffla-t-il méchamment. Protoxyde d'azote. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ? Mais… et tout s'éclaira soudain. Vous avez fait inhaler du gaz hilarant à John ?! hurla à pleins poumons l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de se répandre en injures, John qui semblait hors du temps jusqu'à présent, éclata d'un rire chaleureux, laissant les deux protagonistes dans l'étonnement.

\- Aaaaaah ! Sherlock, tu devrais voir ça. Il sent tellement booooon ! s'exclama-t-il après s'être essoufflé de rire. C'est un mélange de tabac froid – tu ne devrais pas fumer – de café et de parfum épicé… Musqué ! Mmmmmh ! Sur Sherlock, le tabac froid a l'air… Punk ! Et il sent le désinfectant, gloussa le blond. Mais toi, tu sens booooon ! Ça ne te gêne pas qu'on se tutoie, hein ?

Puis sans prévenir, John putain de Watson enfouit son nez dans le cou du policier et aspira de grandes goulées de son odeur, geste qui le chatouilla férocement, lui donnant une envie presque irrépressible de gigoter et de rigoler, malgré la gravité de la situation. Il se contenta néanmoins de virer au cramoisi intense, pour lui-même d'abord, mais surtout pour John lorsque celui-ci apprendra son comportement sous stupéfiants.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! gémit en désespoir de cause le pauvre otage du médecin drogué.

\- On sait au moins que le voleur n'est pas le dentiste ! Vous devriez être content ! Son protoxyde d'azote est des plus normaux, ponctua triomphalement le chimiste/détective consultant à deux balles, en redirigeant son attention vers ses échantillons.

\- Et il a fallu que vous mêliez John à tout ça ? Il a accepté de plein gré ?

\- Il fallait un « testeur », Lestrade… Oh, très bien, il a ronchonné… Un peu, mais pas longtemps. Maintenant, il est heureux heureux, tout joyeux ! N'est-ce pas, John ? demanda le fou en chantonnant.

\- Oh ouiiiiiiii ! soupira John en resserrant son étreinte sur la taille de Greg.

\- Un « testeur » ! s'étrangla le policier… Vous l'avez exposé à ça plus longtemps que la procédure le permet, je parie… Il peut en mourir ! Sherlock !

\- Seulement à hautes doses fréquentes ! Et il est vivant ! Détendez-vous.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fous au milieu de tout ça, moi, bordel ?!

\- Il vous a réclamé pendant tout le trajet du retour.

Une fois de plus, sans crier gare, John fit le geste surprenant de prendre le visage de Lestrade et le fixa de ses grandes pupilles anormalement dilatées.

\- Oooooooooh ! Oui, c'est ça ! Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un dans la vie ? Ça n'a aucune importance, enchaîna-t-il en hochant la tête. Tu es avec moi, maintenant.

L'affirmation, bien que décousue, semblait très catégorique et déterminée. Le blond allait même la sceller par un baiser sur les lèvres de Greg, si l'intéressé ne s'était pas décalé un tantinet. John échoua sur la mâchoire carrée de son ami, mais ne s'en laissa pas démonter. Il mit ses bras autour du cou désiré et parsema tout ce qu'il rencontra de petits baisers, d'effleurements et de mordillements, puis retourna au creux de son cou et y enfouit son joli nez pour de bon.

Tout ce cirque ne fit qu'accroître le désarroi du bon lieutenant. Ses yeux rivalisaient de taille avec des soucoupes pour géants. Et Sherlock Holmes, pour couronner le tout, avait l'air de s'amuser comme dans un petit labo plein de roses et d'étoiles.

\- La science est extraordinaire, vous ne trouvez pas ? Elle ouvre de merveilleuses portes ! Elle fait avouer la stricte vérité, elle désinhibe une personne réservée. Elle est parfaite ! Lestrade, vous saviez que le protoxyde d'azote produit les mêmes effets que quelques drogues hallucinogènes ? Sauf que c'est un peu plus légal ! Et aussi, la descente est un peu plus abrupte… Et…

\- Je sais très bien ce que ça fait, sale bâtard ! Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous ne l'ayez pas utilisée plus fréquemment sur vous !

\- Mais je suis super clean !

\- Ce n'est pas son cas, maintenant !

\- Il est amoureux, et il n'a pas osé vous l'avouer ! C'est idiot ! Il est idiot ! Vous êtes encore plus idiot de ne pas l'avoir vu ! J'en ai marre d'être entouré d'idiots !

Cette révélation eut le mérite d'établir un silence presque religieux dans l'appartement. Certes, un silence chargé de questionnements et d'incrédulité (qui apparemment était le thème du jour), mais cela permit à Greg de prendre un certain recul.

Il se détacha donc infinitésimalement de la gentille pieuvre qui le tenait prisonnier et lui souleva le menton pour l'interroger.

\- C'est vrai, ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Tu savais que Gregory, ça veut dire « vigilant, celui qui veille » ? C'est un joli prénom. John, c'est juste commun. Toi, tu es tellement superbe, comme ton prénom, débita le blond, son sourire de travers.

\- John, depuis quand ?

\- L'autre jour, au zoo, on est passés près d'une petite meute de loups. Ils étaient splendides et gris ! Argentés ! Haha ! Ils m'ont tout de suite fait penser à toi. Très claaaaaaasses et sauvages à la fois !

Sherlock se permit d'intervenir à sa manière bien narquoise.

\- C'était l'année dernière.

\- Mais pourquoi ?... Pourquoi moi, John ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi… Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de raison. Parce que si cette raison disparaît, l'amour n'aura plus lieu d'être. Donc, pour tout… Et pour rien ! Juste parce que c'est ainsi.

Le sourire du philosophe en herbe ne cessa de s'élargir pendant son discours inspiré.

\- Tu n'es même pas gay, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas gay, confirma-t-il en fronçant un instant ses sourcils… Mais pas besoin de l'être… On ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime, je te signale !

\- Hein ?! Mais, et Sherlock ? Tu n'es pas en couple avec le grand échalas ?

\- Le grand échalas ! et il repartit dans un rire cordial et pur. Non ! Enfin, oui ! J'aime le grand échalas, il est génial ! C'est mon meilleur ami. Mais il n'est pas toi. Toi, tu es avec moi, maintenant.

Comme pour illustrer son raisonnement, il fit descendre ses bras à nouveau vers la taille de Greg et reposa sa tête sur son torse en inspirant profondément.

\- Attention, ça fait presque deux heures et demie, maintenant, ses genoux vont flancher, annonça sentencieusement le meilleur ami « scientifique ».

Et avant même de s'y préparer, Greg fut obligé de soutenir la majorité du poids de son vis-à-vis, car bien sûr, les symptômes d'engourdissement et d'alourdissement commencèrent à se manifester.

\- Pas de panique, je te tiens, rassura l'homme aux cheveux gris en berçant John tendrement entre ses bras, tout en appuyant son nez sur ses cheveux.

L'odeur caractéristique de shampooing, de sueur et de ce qui faisait John Watson le plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Bien entendu qu'il appréciait John. Depuis longtemps, depuis le déluge. On pouvait attester cependant que ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre. Il avait peu à peu ressenti une sorte d'attirance pour lui, de par sa manière de rendre les gens à l'aise… ou pas, de materner Sherlock Holmes, de lui sortir des vannes cinglantes pour le remettre à sa place, de sourire, de froncer le nez imperceptiblement devant des personnes peu aimables – Anderson. D'ailleurs, Greg était tout à fait convaincu que tout le monde était plus ou moins amoureux de John, même le grand détective consultant. Surtout lui, en fait.

De surcroît, pour son propre cas particulier, il mit cette attirance sur le compte du fameux transfert. Il s'était séparé de sa femme très récemment, dans sa tête, et il cherchait inconsciemment une sorte de compensation sur une personne séduisante. Ah, ça oui, John était séduisant. Alors, raisonnablement, Greg fit taire ses sentiments et continua à mener une vie un peu monotone, si ce n'était les péripéties du boulot, évidemment.

Mais maintenant que la petite bombasse blonde lui avait avoué – sous stupéfiants, mais avoué quand même – qu'il lui plaisait, lui, un vieux croûton pratiquement arthritique, et qu'il lui imposait en plus leur relation… c'était à la fois énormément cocasse, déstabilisant… impossible. Par contre, son stupide cœur n'arrêtait plus depuis un bon moment de bondir bruyamment en lui martelant que c'était simple, enfin, que c'était totalement vrai !

Ressentant le corps de John s'alourdir un peu plus, il décida de faire ce qu'un bon gars aurait fait. Comme toujours.

\- John ? Regarde-moi. Tu vas boire un peu d'eau et je vais te ramener dans ta chambre. Après un bon repos, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu comprends ?

\- Hiiiii ! Tu viendras dans ma chambre ! jubila l'interpellé. On peut faire plus que dormir !

\- Haha, désolé, mais j'en doute. Sherlock ?

\- Bon, bon… Pffff, je voulais lui prendre un peu de sang pour analyses, ronchonna le plus jeune. Tenez, votre eau, offrit-il d'un air aristocratique et ennuyé.

\- Merci.

Et tout en faisant boire à petites gorgées son ami, Greg percuta enfin. Il posa le verre sur la surface la plus proche et souleva à moitié l'invalide par la taille.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Merci. C'est un peu extrême comme plan, mais merci. On savait depuis longtemps que c'est le petit ami de la secrétaire qui dépouille les gens, et pas le dentiste. On n'a juste pas encore de preuve. Donc, vous avez fait ça pour faire avouer le toubib presque comateux ci-présent. Utilisez des méthodes moins discutables, à l'avenir.

\- Je vous avais dit que vous devriez me remercier. Evitez de rester idiot toute votre vie et prenez bien soin de lui. Vous vous méritez, tous les deux. Idiots.

Puis Sherlock s'en retourna à ses occupations, drapé de son arrogance et de son dédain magistraux. Lestrade n'était pourtant pas si dupe. Il avait toujours su que sous ses simagrées, le brun avait bon cœur et un immense respect… pour John… un peu. Bref.

Après pas mal de gymnastique sur des marches décidément trop abruptes, Greg parvint enfin à installer son ami dans son lit (fait au carré, évidemment), puis à le débarrasser de la plupart de ses vêtements gênants et chaussures, pour le recouvrir soigneusement, afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il ne put néanmoins résister à lui caresser le front, lorsqu'une main de John arriva prestement à lui saisir son poignet et deux grands lacs sombres s'ouvrirent sur lui dans la pénombre.

\- Tu restes, hein ?

\- John, je…

\- Allez, reste. Je pourrais avoir un malaise durant la nuit. Tu as l'obligation de veiller sur moi, on est ensemble.

\- Ah, ce sont des arguments imparables…

\- Et qui va m'empêcher de tuer Sherlock demain ? Il m'a drogué contre mon gré ! Encore ! lança-t-il comme ultime prétexte, avec son air endormi et ses mots emmêlés.

Greg l'observa en s'esclaffant. Watson n'était pas si engourdi que ça, finalement. Saleté de marionnettiste.

\- Bon. C'est un ordre du médecin, je présume ? se résigna-t-il en commençant à enlever son manteau et son costume.

John lui avait déjà laissé de la place pour se glisser. Ainsi, quand ils furent confortablement emmitouflés sous la couverture, le cadet s'enroula autour du policier tel un lierre, tandis que son nez retrouva le creux qui reliait sa tête à son épaule, ce point précis étant manifestement devenu son endroit de prédilection.

La moiteur d'un dernier baiser de bonne nuit, le souffle régulier et rassurant d'une personne endormie. Greg se rendit compte soudainement à quel point ce genre de détail, apparemment anodin, lui avait terriblement manqué. Surtout la simple tendresse, plus la promesse d'un amour dépassant de simples considérations physiques. Sans surprise, une sournoise petite voix n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer – grincer – que tout ceci n'était sûrement qu'un rêve, qu'au réveil, John l'éjecterait de sa vie comme un criminel, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Certes, mais même la grinçante petite voix ne put l'empêcher de se faire happer par le sommeil, assommé de fatigue, bercé par la respiration et la douce chaleur de l'homme exceptionnel littéralement accroché à lui.

_ooOoo_

La première sensation qui le percuta tel un train, fut que sa tête allait exploser et retapisser les murs. La deuxième était que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait près de lui, pire : lui-même, John H. Watson, était en train de tenir le plus solidement possible _un homme_ dans un lit. Son lit. La troisième impression : cet homme sentait étrangement bon. Pas d'alcool, du tabac froid, du musc, des épices, du cuir, une odeur unique et masculine qui lui rappelait… quelqu'un. A ce stade, il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais le fait que la douce odeur ait réussi à occulter la douleur dans son crâne, l'intrigua. Ce n'était indubitablement pas Sherlock, dont la température du corps demeurait constamment à un niveau dangereusement hivernal. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Sherlock aurait pu faire dans son lit ?

Dans sa précipitation d'en avoir le cœur net, John ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'en retrouva puni par la lumière impitoyable du jour. Poussé par la ténacité, il recommença plus posément et tandis que sa vision s'ajustait, son cœur fut frappé d'émerveillement : peau hâlée, légère barbe de deux jours, douces lèvres rosies… et ronflement discret. Malgré ses cheveux aux teintes de vieil argent, il avait les traits d'un jeune homme presque enfantin, paisible et _heureux_. John sourit de gratitude. Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Un miracle, assurément, assez puissant pour transporter dans son humble couche l'homme de ses rêves, entremêler leurs jambes nues et leurs corps en sous-vêtements, et le laisser profiter de ce spectacle rare et lumineux.

Les explications pouvaient attendre. Comme la salle de bain aussi, ainsi que son envie pathétique de rendre tripes et boyaux. Aujourd'hui, John allait saisir sa chance et rien d'autre n'aurait d'importance. Juste serrer fort celui qu'il désirait depuis des temps immémoriaux, mais qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder par lâcheté. Juste poser délicatement sa tête sur son torse et écouter battre son cœur. Oui, parfaitement, John était avec son Greg.

 **FIN**.


End file.
